


Love Beach

by OliasOfSunhillow



Category: Emerson Lake & Palmer (Band), King Crimson (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliasOfSunhillow/pseuds/OliasOfSunhillow
Summary: Greg discovers something "new" with Peter, while making Keith and Carl wait.
Relationships: Greg Lake/Peter Sinfield, Keith Emerson/Carl Palmer
Kudos: 10





	Love Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this fic contains real people, it's not serious, and I'm not a die hard shipper. Just for fun. And English is only my second language so prepare for grammar errors.

On the Love beach, where the sun was already setting down, two figures sit on a table outside of the café. They're chatting happily, and eating the finest decorated dish of peaches and cream. It's nice and warm, and the taller human figure leans closer to the other.  
"Dear, I'd call this a night already," said he, but didn't quite mean it. His eyes we're sparkling.  
"What are you up to, Greg?" Spoke the other one.  
"I was just wondering that we had a lovely time, didn't we?" Greg replied, still looking at the other person with the sparkle in his eyes.  
"Oh, spit it out!"  
"Let's make love on the Love beach.."

Little surprised and confused, the other person decided to get up, and let Greg lead him to the beach. He was also quite curious about it. The whole journey to the island had been odd. He didn't even know how close friends they were, yet Greg asked him to go there with them. Guessing that it couldn't be too bad, he had agreed, and now, God only knows what was about to happen.  
Greg held his hand while they walked down to the beach. It was really pretty. The colours of the sunset painted the whole landscape very different from daytime.

"Peter, you seem very tense.." Said Greg, with a very soft and gentle tone in his voice.  
"It's nothing to worry about really, I'm just excited," replied Peter, with a sweet smile. That usual one of his, heartwarming.  
There was nobody else down there, just the two of them in the sunset. The sound of the waves were truly calming, and it made Peter feel safe. Tonight, he could trust himself on the hands of his friend. Totally. There was no doubt.  
And if he was honest, Greg was looking very hot.

Greg placed his hand on Peter's cheek, and stroked it gently while locking eyes with him. It was slow, but Peter's heartbeats were getting faster already. He was almost gasping. It's just that he had seen many kinds of different people, but right now Greg felt the one who mattered the most. Yet he was waiting for him to make the first move. And there it was.  
Greg leaned closer to Peter, and placed his soft lips on his, slowly kissing him.  
Peter had to wrap his arms around Greg, to get him closer, because that was everything he needed now.  
The sun was going to sleep, when they started to undress each other, while placing kisses and love bites on their bodies.

Greg's teeth felt good on Peter's pale skin. It was giving him the shivers. Heaven on earth.   
"Oh my goodness, I'm ready for you already," he gasped, and that made Greg grin. And it wasn't just a little grin.  
"Now who's a little naughty?" Said Greg, still grinning. He enjoyed teasing Peter.  
"Shut up, this was your idea," replied he, and kissed the grinning fool. This time not so gently, and that was turning Greg on. He was really into it.  
Time went on and they were laying down in the warm sand, making the sweetest love possible.  
Greg's beautiful body on top of Peter, who was gasping out of true pleasure and pain. Who would've thought that being open minded could be this good?

Meanwhile in the studio, Keith was feeling stressed, and Carl was just chilling and waiting with him.  
"Where in the hell are they?!" Keith was losing his temperature.  
"Don't worry, they'll arrive soon, probably," replied Carl, trying his best to make him feel a bit better.  
"I'm not worrying," denied Keith, even though he knew himself that he was.  
"Oh, we could do something while waiting?" Carl suggested with a little smile. And that wasn't a bad idea. Keith stood up from his chair, and looked at the other man. "Alright, what are you up to?"  
"I don't know yet, what would you want to do?"  
"Let's get drunk.."

So they headed out without Carl getting a chance to say that he didn't want to drink any alcohol today, and it made him feel very uncomfortable.  
"Oh come on Keith, I'd do literally anything else but this," said he, and got interrupted by a kiss, from Keith. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that.  
Carl pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"But you just said that you'd do anything.." replied Keith. Maybe he should've thought twice before acting. Unless..?  
Carl was staring at him. His eyes travelled across his body and face, looking at the tiniest details of it. Almost like he was thinking something very deeply.  
"Do it again."  
"What?"  
"Kiss me."

Of course Keith couldn't resist an order that, and he kissed his drummer, more roughly than the first time. Now he wasn't pushed back. It was hot and quite messy too, and he decided to add a little tongue in it, just to see how the baby would react.  
He was blushing really hard, but let Keith still explore the inside of his mouth with his soft tongue.  
There were people heading back home or the hotel from bars and places, so they had to cut the kiss shorter than they wanted.  
"I suggest that we go back to the studio to see if they have returned" said Carl, and Keith nodded in agreement. Then they walked back, but Greg and Peter weren't there.  
"Now what?" Said Keith, looking at Carl with a slightly confused face.  
"Dunno, let's continue on what we were doing before.."

Keith sat down in his chair, taking Carl sitting on his lap.  
"The sun has done you good, baby," he grinned, and kissed him again. Passionately.  
Carl gave the exact same energy back. He was enjoying the moment. Even though it was just kissing and stuff.  
While they were eating each other's faces, somebody got in. Finally the two they were waiting for, but the timing wasn't the best possible.  
"Um, sorry? Did we interrupt something?" Said Peter, and they stopped kissing, their faces blushing a lot. It was rather embarrassing.  
"Nothing. We've been waiting for you, sit down." Keith said, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
Greg sat down, but Peter didn't. Keith looked at him, not knowing what was going on.  
"Didn't you hear me? Sit down please.."  
"I.. I can't..." Peter stuttered, looking away. Another embarrassing moment begins.  
"Greg, you animal!" Said Keith. He wasn't really too surprised, knowing the nature of their bassist. But him and Peter? That was something new.  
"Well, that explains it all," Carl spoke finally, and Keith nodded.  
"Let's begin with the work, shall we?"


End file.
